Jaheira
Jaheira was a half-elf, druid, warrior, a member of the Harpers, and a friend of Gorion. She and her husband Khalid, who was later killed, were sent to investigate the iron crisis, and she traveled with Gorion's ward during that time and for some time after. The games ]] Jaheira was born to a noble family in Tethyr during the civil war, and soon orphaned as her parents were killed in it. She was taken in by a community of druids and became one herself, worshiping Silvanus. She grew up to be very headstrong and to believe that the only way to affect things in the world was to take an active role. She joined the Harpers and at some point met and fell in love with Khalid, another half-elf (and, at least later, Harper) with a very different temperament to her own. The two married and, in spite of their differences, always cared deeply for each other. Through the Harpers, they were also friends of Gorion and acquainted with such people as Elminster. In 1368 DR, Jaheira and Khalid were sent on behalf of the Harpers to investigate the iron crisis and the Nashkel mines. They were also waiting to meet Gorion at the Friendly Arm Inn for unknown reasons, sleeping in turns so as not to miss him. At this time, Gorion received a letter from Elminster warning him that his adopted child, a Bhaalspawn, was in danger at Candlekeep where they were staying, and urging them to leave. When they did, they were ambushed by Sarevok and Gorion was killed. His child escaped and eventually made their way to the Inn, where they had been told to look for Khalid and Jaheira if something went wrong. The two took it as their responsibility to watch after them, having been appointed their guardian in case Gorion should die. They traveled with Gorion's ward for a time, helping them defeat Sarevok. Soon after that, the whole adventuring group was taken captive by Irenicus, and Khalid was killed, leaving Jaheira to cope with her loss and seek revenge. Jaheira, always paired with Khalid, is one of the potential party members in ''Baldur's Gate''. Though Gorion advices the player character to seek the pair out this is, of course, optional. However, in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn it is assumed that it happened; the party the player starts out as being supposed to have had consisted of Imoen, Jaheira, Khalid, Minsc and Dynaheir. Jaheira is found in a cage in Irenicus's dungeon near the payer character's one, and can easily be released and added into the party. It is soon found out that Khalid has been killed, which obviously leaves her devastated. Later, she may actually fall for a male player character, though the dynamics there are very different from the novels. Jaheira's romance is somewhat complex to complete and requires the completion of some side quests, as well as never removing her from the party. Side quests triggering with Jaheira in the party include one where Baron Ployer, a slaver she brought to justice, puts a curse on her; and a longer one where she is temporarily disowned by the Harpers for opposing a corrupt one who wanted to benefit from trapping the "dangerous" player character. Finally, Jaheira can naturally be brought into Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal along with all the other surviving party members from Shadows of Amn. In the first game, Jaheira is mainly shown as blunt, tough, domineering and demanding, with a rather harsh attitude towards civilization as opposed to nature. In the second, she gains more depth and more positive sides, though mostly without losing the previous characteristics. She has grown to respect the player character (though this may depend on player actions), but still wishes to look after them right until the very end. She also has a fair amount of common sense and wisdom, which is good, because she certainly assumes she has. As a druid, she must observe a keen balance in her way of life, and demands nothing less from her companions. She lags only a little behind single-class characters in terms of fighting and spellcasting ability, though she's not truly formidable in either. In Baldur's Gate II, Jaheira becomes more powerful. Her druid spells can help her greatly in fighting. For example, she can cast insect plague before landing serious damage on mages, or Ironskin before taking on melee fighters. In Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, her many deadly combos like Harm + Critical Strike and Fire Seeds + Greater Deathblow and etc make her truly formidable. Voice acting In the Baldur's Gate game, Jaheira is voiced by Jennifer Darling, but in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, she is voiced by Heidi Shannon. Quotes "You are amusing in a 'what the hell is wrong with you' kind of way." "Nature's servant awaits." "Nature, take the life she gave!" "As I have said before, you could not have made a better choice." "Khalid? Silvanus let him hear my vow... If I must, I shall empty this entire city of all within to find his killer... So do I swear." The novels Jaheira was a druid and follower of Mielikki and described as a warrior. She did not show much aptitude for coping in nature and did not engage in combat much. She was not very independent and was prone to screaming, often needing Abdel Adrian to help her out in various situations. She met and fell in love with him while still being rather unhappily married to Khalid, who cheated on her. They both knew he was a Bhaalspawn, and she felt guilty for their plans to manipulate him in some unspecified way on behalf of the Harpers. After Adrian was forced to kill Khalid, he and Jaheira spent some time trying not to give in to their obvious mutual attraction out of respect for his memory, a task hampered by things beyond their control such as a spider getting inside her blouse and he being forced to tear it off. She was killed during Adrian's conflict with Sarevok, but subsequently resurrected. Some time later, Jaheira got captured by Irenicus along with Adrian and Imoen, and then by the Cowled Wizards along with Irenicus and Imoen, leaving Adrian to find a way to rescue both women. Along the way, he cheated on her with Bodhi, unable to resist the temptation. When Jaheira heard about this, she tried to comfort him by suggesting Bodhi may have used the vampire Charm ability on him. She proceeded to follow him along on most of the rest of his quest, until at the end she helped him return from "hell" by shouting his name and digging the ground until his head cropped up, also helping save the Tree of Life at the same time somehow by doing this. Jaheira was killed by Abazigal when Adrian was fighting against the Five. Behind the scenes In this version, Jaheira's hair was black with golden highlights, an approximate but not accurate description of her portrait in the first game. Appearances Novels * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Games * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Category:Half-elves Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Worshipers of Mielikki Category:Worshipers of Silvanus Category:Druids Category:Fighters Category:Baldur's Gate computer game category:Baldur's Gate II computer game